I Will Always Stay The Same
by Sailor Erin
Summary: (Chapter 3 finally up!) War changes everything...wether it changes people's personalities, motives or dreams...from good to bad or vice versa, it does change everything. Join Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie in a story about war, love, hate and revenge. (RR)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always Stay The Same**

****

~*~

**Disclaimer**: 

Final Fantasy VII, its characters, settings and items along with the music and weapons are all © to Squeresoft. I only own the original characters and the ideas of this story.

**A Note Before ****Reading****:**

The events of this story occur 7 years before the Final Fantasy VII and doesn't follow Tifa and Cloud's background like stated in the game. I also added a little on Yuffie's background because we know nothing about her past. The poor kid…

Also, this story is a war story. It shows how much war changes people and how hard it is to stay the same even after the war. I got this idea after watching a war movie, shoot me. 

**Summary: **

"War changes everything…"

****

Tifa Lockhart had always been the most popular girl in all of Nebilheim, but what changed her? What made her so quiet and so reserved? 

When Tifa was 13 years old, her childhood friend, Cloud Strife decided to leave town and join SOLDIER in order to impress her because he wasn't like all the other boys, he wasn't as strong or as handsome or as smart as the boys Tifa hung out with. He thought that maybe if he left for SOLDIER, she'd be impressed and notice him once in a while. Little did he know that Tifa liked him just the way he was.

Before Cloud left, every other boy in the small town left Nebilheim looking for work and some were sent to Midgar to join SOLDIER. Tifa started to worry…

2 years later, the war between Wutai and Junon breaks, and everyone in SOLDIER were sent to defeat the Wutai ninjas, but they all failed and died. 

Also at that time, Wutai ninjas found their way to the Mako reactors in each town they were built in. President Shinra sends a Sephiroth, a high ranked SOLDIER General, along with Zack, a 1st class SOLDIER and three other men who joined the army. There, a war breaks between the soldiers and ninjas and the Nebilheimians. Sephiroth becomes angry not knowing anything about his past and burns Nebliheim. That's when things start to change. 

~*~

_Chapter One: _

~*~

"Today's headlines: 1st class SOLDIER, Sephiroth has been given the rank of 'General' and given the Medal of Honor due to his bravery and strength in the war in Wutai. 

"President Shinra says that any war against Junon is a war against Midgar as well. 

"Today, 15 low ranked SOLDIER men were killed by the Wutai ninjas. 

"President Shinra-" 

"Politics, that's all they show on TV these days." A tall man in his late 30's said, stretching in his chair. 

"Honey, put it back on. What if those ninjas get to the Mako reactor in Mt. Nibel?" A younger woman said while washing the breakfast dishes along with her 13-year-old daughter. 

"Mom, can I go outside? The guys want to meet at Leena's house and I'm already getting late." The girl had long brown hair and wine colored eyes. She inherited the color from her mother. 

The woman shook her head, "Tifa…" She started.

The 13-year-old tilted her head to the side; it was a sign that meant that she was tired. Her mother smiled sweetly down at her, "Ok, ok, you may go now." Tifa smiled brightly and hugged her mother tightly, and then she took of her gloves, washed her hands and ran outside. 

Her father turned to his wife, "She needs to learn to spend more quality time with her parents…she never knows when she'll lose us." 

The woman hit her husband with her elbow, "Don't say that Alfred!" She sighed, "I just want her to be happy. I want to see her smile even after I…" She trailed off. Her husband got up and embraced her. "Don't worry Liz; I'll make sure that she's happy and healthy. And I'll make sure that you are as well."

~*~  
  


_My name is Tifa Lockhart. At that point, I was only 13 and very naive. I was also the most popular girl at school. _

"Hey Tifa!" A young orange haired boy shouted from her right. Tifa smiled and waved to him. 

_That's Johnny, he's very energetic. He's also very nice to me. I heard that he had a crush on me, I also heard that he STILL has a crush on me. _

"Tifa! Wait up!" A brunette came running towards her. Tifa stopped until her friend caught up with her. 

_That's Leena, my only female friend. All the other girls hated me back then. They said I matured too fast and too early and that's why I'm attracting more boys. They used to call me bad names as well. Leena said that I shouldn't worry about what those girls said, but every single time I looked in the mirror and so how I looked like…I feel kind of guilty. _

"Hey, Leena. Where are the others?" Tifa asked. 

"They're not coming over today. They have to pack." Leena answered. 

Tifa looked at her strangely, "Oh? How come?" 

Leena stopped and stared at shock at her best friend, "Don't you know?" Tifa shook her head. Leena sighed and explained to her friend, "All the boys are leaving our town. They're going to find jobs at some other places, but some are going to Midgar." 

Tifa raised her eyebrow, "Midgar…why?" 

"They're joining the army that's going against the Wutai ninjas so they can come back and protect our town." Leena continued. 

Tifa nodded her head, "I see…" 

Leena sensed the sadness in her friend's tone and quickly changed the subject, "Hey, you know that boy who lives with his mother?" 

Tifa looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face, "Lots of boys live with their mothers over here." 

Leena shook her head, "No! I mean that spiky haired boy…what was his name…?" Leena paused for a while, thinking of the boy's name until she was interrupted by Tifa. 

"Hey! Look! It's Cloud!" She waved to the spiky haired boy and he waved back, smiling slightly.

_That's Cloud Strife, my childhood friend and crush. We've known each other ever since I was 3 and he was 4. He was so sweet and so kind…_

Leena's eyes sparkled, "Yes! That's his name, Cloud. Huh?" Leena saw her friend waving to him and quickly took hold of her hand and put it down. 

"What did you do that for?" Tifa asked as Leena dragged her to her house. 

"Don't wave like that in public, people might see you." Leena hissed. 

Tifa fought to get her hands free, "Let…go…of me…hand!" She withdrew her hand and glared at her friend, "What do you mean see me? I'm just waving to a friend. I've known him ever since we were kids and I've waved for him ever since, why not now?"

Leena sighed and tried to hide her impatience, "Because he isn't popular, duh!" She took hold of Tifa's hand again and pulled her to her house, but Tifa resisted and pulled her hand back. "What is it with you?" 

"What is it with me? What is it with ME?" Tifa was growing furious by the second, "You were going to talk to me about Cloud, right? Well, what is it with him?" 

Leena bit her lower lip, "He isn't leaving our town." 

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "That's all? What're you going to do now? Make more fun of him?" 

Leena shook her head, "No, I just wanted to tell you to stay away from him. People say things about him, bad things." 

Tifa leaned closer to her friend, "Like what?" She demanded. 

Leena shrunk back and shook her head, "No, I won't tell." 

Tifa leaned even closer, "Tell me or I'll tell Johnny that you were the one sending him love letters." 

Leena swore under her breath, "Shoot! I lost again. Ok, ok, you won. I'll tell you. People say that Cloud is…well, gay." 

Tifa pulled back, eyes wide as if she had just been struck by lightning. She couldn't believe it…but Cloud…she liked him. He was the only nice guy. She suddenly felt pain in her heart and she fell backwards hitting the floor with her behind. Leena quickly was at her side. 

"Is something wrong, Tifa? I thought you didn't have anything against homosexuality…" Her friend said, a worried tone touching her voice. 

Tifa shook her head, "I don't. It's something else. Look, I remembered something. I have to go now. Bye." With that, Tifa got up and ran back home without looking behind leaving a very confused Leena behind. 

~*~

Tifa lay on her bed, crying. She couldn't believe what Leena said…any of it. She knew Cloud, she knew him better than anyone even better than herself. She refused to believe so, but she knew sooner or later she must accept it. Tifa cried until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Tifa…may I come in?" 

It was her mother.   
  
"Yes mom, come in." Tifa said and quickly dried her tears with the back of her hands. 

The door to her room opened and her mother came inside; she sat next to her daughter and took her hands in hers, "Is something wrong dear?" She asked. 

Tifa shook her head, "Nothing biggie, it's just that…that…I found out that my best friend is exactly like all the other girls…" She sniffled a little. 

Tifa's mother pulled her daughter closer and embraced her tightly, "Is there something else?" 

Tifa buried her face in her mothers shoulder, "Yes…" She said softly. 

Her mother pulled away and looked deep in her daughter's wine colored eyes, "What is it then?" 

Tifa swallowed, "it is Cloud…he…" 

Her mother silenced her, "Don't say another word. Whatever your friend said about Cloud is not true. They're just rumors." 

Tifa shook her head, "But mom…" 

Mrs. Lockhart shook her head, "Now go to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." With that, Mrs. Lockhart tucked her daughter in bed and kissed her goodnight. Then she walked over to the door and turned off the lights and smiled down at her daughter. "Goodnight Tifa." 

"Goodnight mom." 

Mrs. Lockhart turned to leave, but looked back frowning, "Goodbye…Tifa." She whispered. 

~*~

END

  
~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Tifa's mother dies. How will Tifa react? Is it true what they say about Cloud? R+R and I will write more. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Always Stay the Same**

_Chapter Two_

~*~

The sky was shining brightly with starts. A young spiky headed boy sat in front of his window staring up at them. Some were bigger than others, some brighter, and some were a different color. 'I guess those with different colors aren't stars…' He thought. 

The town of Nibelheim looked peaceful that night, not a single soul disturbed the atmosphere. It was like that for a few hours until finally, a woman came out of the boy's neighbors' house.   

"Mrs. Lockhart?" The boy questioned himself. He moved his legs to the end of the bed and got up and then quickly rushed to the living room to get a better view. "Where is she going?" 

Mrs. Lockhart walked of their house and gently shut the door behind her. After that, she turned her head to Mt. Nibel and took a deep breathe. The boy brought his eyebrows together in a sign of confusion, "What is she thinking? It's called outside." He wanted to go outside and yell for her to come back, but thought against it and instead, watched as the woman walked gracefully, yet quickly out of town heading towards Mt. Nibel. "She's crazy…" Thought the blonde boy, "Mrs. Lockhart…there are ninjas crawling around Mt. Nibel!" He wanted to shout. But something held him back. Maybe it was the look on her face when she turned around to look her house, or was it the way she walked after it without looking back. Either way, the young boy felt very strange and very confused. 

"Cloud?" 

Cloud quickly pulled back and closed the curtains as he heard his mother's voice. "Yes mom." He answered as her figure appeared at the hallway leading to the two bedrooms. 

Cloud's mother was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, exactly like her son. She smiled as she him next to the window, "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" 

Cloud nodded his head, "A quarter past 12…AM." 

His mother's smile disappeared and she touched her forehead as she shook her head, "Cloud, honey, why are you still awake?" 

The young boy thought of telling his mother about Mrs. Lockhart, but he shook the ideas out of his head. "I thought I saw something before realizing it was just my imagination. Goodnight mom." And with that, he went back to his room. 

Mrs. Strife stared at her son's bedroom door in confusion and walked over the window; she pulled back the curtains and peered outside. Nothing. Shrugging, the middle-aged woman walked back to her room. 

~*~

_Knock … knock … _

Cloud groaned, "Go away." 

"Cloud, time to wake up!" Cloud groaned again and sat up. His mother opened the door and peered inside. "Great, you're awake. Go get dresses as quick as possible, breakfast is ready. Ok?" Receiving a nod from her sleepy son, Mrs. Strife smiled and closed the door. Cloud could hear her footsteps as she walked away. 

Wait, there weren't footsteps. 

_Knock … knock … knock …_

Cloud looked out the window to see a man knocking on the Lockhart Residence's house. 

"Who's he?" Cloud asked mostly to himself than to anything else. 

The door opened and Tifa greeted the comer with a wide smile. Cloud smiled, Tifa always had that effect on people. She always made them smile. 

The man at the door started talking; Cloud tried opening the window to hear what was going on. 

"Is this the Lockhart Residence?" 

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" 

The man looked at a paper in his hands, "Is a… "Alfred Lockhart" present?" 

Tifa shook her head, "I am sorry, but he is away for work. I am his daughter though, so if the message is urgent you could always tell me." 

The man looked down at his hands, "This will be harder then I thought." He said, barely for Cloud to catch. Then with a sigh, he held up the paper in front of him and said in a voice that, even if strong, was still shaky, "On this day, the young Jessica Lockhart was brutally murdered by Wutai ninja…Shun Lee. Regina Lockhart was found stabbed 78 times in the chest, back, head and neck and beside her body, Shun Lee stood with a bloody katana. Shun Lee will be executed in Shinra tomorrow, the night of the 28th to pay for the crime he had done." The man put the paper down to see Tifa's expression. 

_My name is Cloud Strife and back then I was only 14 years old. My childhood friend and crush, Tifa Lockhart had just lost her mother. I do not how to describe what I saw that morning. How Tifa's eyes widened with every word that was said by the Shinra employee…how her hands started shaking at the mention of the word 'murder' after 'Regina Lockhart'…how her mouth opened and how she screamed over and over and how she burst into hysterical tears. It happened all too fast, but for me…it seemed like it was going in slow motion. It took Tifa a whole week to finally get out of her shell. _

"I'm going…" She said slowly, "To Mt. Nibel. I have to avenge the death of my mother." Leena put her hand on her best friend's forearm, but Tifa slapped it away. "I'm going and no one can stop me." And with that, she left her house. 

_I was watching from the bushes what had happened that morning. I wasn't all that popular back then…actually; people hated me and wanted to stay away from me. Only Tifa was nice to me even though we didn't hang around for long. I followed her to __Mt.__Nibel__, and while her friends watched her as she crossed the bride leading to the other side, I quickly ran after her. _

"Tifa wait! It's dangerous! Come back!" Cloud yelled out. 

"I have to avenge my mother's death." She said coolly. 

Cloud tried to steady himself on the bridge, "but Tifa…Shun Lee got was he disserved! Your mother's murderer was punished! Please Tifa…come back!" Cloud almost pleaded. 

She didn't even look back and kept on going further up until suddenly, the bride gave in and two of the straps that held it were torn. Cloud ran over to Tifa and tried to catch her, it was too late though, she fell and he went along with her. 

A few hours have passed while Cloud lay on the ground. His arms, legs, head and back hurt. He tried to move closer to Tifa, but a man came running to her side and picked her up. "Tifa!" The man said and then turned to Cloud, "You bastard! What have you done to my daughter?" He yelled.  

"Cloud!" That was his mother, she came running to his and took hold of his hand; Cloud cringed at her touch. 

Mr. Lockhart turned his attention to Cloud mother, "You make your kid keep his distance from my daughter! I don't want him near her…ever!" And with that, he left. 

Mrs. Strife gently helped her son to his feet and put her arms around his shoulder and waist, "Come on Cloud, let's get you to a doctor." And with that, they walked together to the town. 

_It was then, when Mr. Lockhart yelled at me that I decided to join SOLDIER. I had to…if I didn't, everyone will think of me the trouble maker and the weak little boy…and most importantly, if I become part of SOLDIER, Tifa would notice me more and maybe I would be able to save her from trouble next time.  _

_And so, a few days after that incident, while I lay down on the small bed my mom had bought for guests watching her back and every movement she made while she was cooking…I decided to tell my mother, my sweet mother of my plans. _

"Hey, mom?"   
  
Mrs. Strife stopped what she was doing and quickly turned to face her son, "Yes dear? Do you want something? Water? Milk? Juice? Anything?" 

Cloud smiled and shook his head, his mother was always protective and helpful of her son, "No mom, I…just wanted to tell you something." 

Mrs. Strife nodded her head, wiped her hands with the towel she had next to the stove and walked over to sit next to her Son on the bed. "What is it?" 

Cloud looked away and stared his hands, "I…want to join SOLDIER." 

His mother's eyes widened, "W-why?" 

Cloud started to play with his hands. Mrs. Strife put her hands on his, a sign that he should stop that. "I-I just have to mom." The spiky haired boy said looking at her now, "If I don't…everyone will think of me as a little brat who always causes trouble and runs away from them because he's too weak to handle them!" He stood up with much difficulty. Mrs. Strife tried to push him gently back down, but Cloud shook her hand away. "See? I'm too weak to do anything! Even YOU think so! That's why you don't want me to join SOLDIER. Well, I'll show you! I'll show everyone that I can be just as strong and just as brave as they can be or even more! I can do it mom! You don't have to worry about me!" 

The middle-aged woman looked down at her hands and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. Cloud felt guilty about his words and hung his head, then he sat down next to his mother groaning slightly as the pain came back to his bottom. "I…I'm sorry mom, but you have to trust me on this. The next time I'll come here, I'll be great!" He paused as he pondered a name, "The Great Cloud Strife…like The Great Sephiroth. I wonder if I'll meet him…" He heard sobs coming from his side, he turned to see his mother crying softly and he slowly put his arm around her. "Don't worry about me mom, I'll promise that I'll come back to this town to see you again." 

She shook her head, "It's not it that I'm worried about dear…if you go to Midgar and make it into SOLDIER, wouldn't they send you to protect other cities and towns that are run by SHINRA from the Wutai ninjas?" He nodded and she closed her eyes and breathed heavily putting her hand on her heart. She got up and went back to her cooking biting back the tears that were coming back to her eyes and the scream that was slowly making its way towards her throat. 

Cloud sighed and lay back down in the bed. Looking at the ceiling he said, "I won't die mom. I won't allow that to happen." 

_I decided that I would leave Nibelheim the next spring when I got better, and so I waited. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months…Until it was finally one month before spring…before my trip to Midgar. I decided to tell Tifa about my decision, maybe if I told her…she would be impressed and wait for my arrival to greet me as a great warrior coming from a victorious battle. Oh how I wanted that to happen! _

It was a cold February night. The sky was dark blue decorated by shining stars that shone brightly than ever that particular night. Young Cloud Strife was sitting next to the will starring at the stars. He was waiting for his childhood crush, Tifa Lockhart to arrive, but she was already thirty minutes late. Young Cloud sighed, she wasn't coming. He thought. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

He was startled to hear a young and cheerful voice come from his left. He quickly recognized the voice and tried to restrain himself from yelling "You came!" He wanted to act 'cool'. 

Tifa walked over to him and sat near, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" 

Cloud nodded his head, "Come this spring. I'm leaving this town for Midgar." 

Tifa sighed and looked down at her swinging legs, "All the boys are leaving our town." 

Cloud stood up and held his fist up in the air, "but I'm different from all of them! I'm not just going to find a job or join the army. I'm going to join SOLDIER! I'm going to be the best there is…just like Sephiroth!" 

There was brief silence as Tifa let out another sigh and averted her eyes from Cloud, "Sephiroth…The Great Sephiroth…" She murmured. 

Cloud looked at her in concern, was she not impressed? 

  
Quickly, Tifa added to her last comment, "Isn't hard to join SOLDIER?" This time more cheerfully. 

Cloud nodded, "I might not be able to come to this town for a while." 

Tifa looked down again, "oh…" 

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked. 

Tifa shook her head and looked up smiling at Cloud who had climbed higher up, "Hey! Why don't we make a promise?" 

The spiky haired boy looked at her with confusion, "What?" 

"A promise!" She said cheerfully, instantly liking the idea. "Hmm…if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come save me, all right? I want to experience that at least once!" 

Cloud raised his eyebrow, "What?" 

Tifa drew back one legs to her chest and hugged it tightly as she leaned back and looked up at blond friend, "Come on~! Promise me~!" 

Cloud let out a sigh, if this was how he would impress her then let it be. "All right, I promise." 

~*~

END

  
~*~

**Author's Note: **

Don't hate me because I killed Tifa's mother! I had to! Tifa does lose her mother at some point, so I did it now! Review and I'll give you a Cloud plushy^_^ 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Always Stay the Same **

_Chapter Three _

"They killed Shun Lee…"

The little girl stood at the entrance of her father's room. He was seated on the floor, one leg on top of the other, meditating. He always meditates before making a decision. The girl remembered her father's words…

_One must have a clear mind before making decisions. You will understand more when your time comes._

She never understood why he was so unemotional when it came to deaths. Many of their ninjas and soldiers died in the war, some of them close and some of them not. Shun Lee was her brother, the son of the Great Godo, the ruler of Wutai. Yet, when the girl told her father the news, he did not budge…

"Father…" She started to say, but was interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at her mother's swollen eyes. The wife of the Great Godo was a beautiful woman; she was picked out from many other beautiful women to be the wife of the ruler of Wutai. Her beauty did not show at that moment, she was mourning the death of her first born and only son, Shun Lee.

"Do not bother your father, Yuffie, the death of your brother cut him deep. Please, just let him be…"

Yuffie nodded her head and looked down again at her feet. She waited until her father opened his eyes and stood up. Godo turned to the statue of the great god of war, Guan-di**. **The young girl sighed; ever since the war started her father always locked himself in his room and prayed to the god of war. Finally, the man turned to face his wife and daughter, and to their surprise, they saw tears. Hastily, his wife ran to his side and embraced him tightly and so did his daughter.

"I want to see the messenger." Said Godo, pulling away from the embrace. Yuffie nodded her head and ran out of the mansion to get the messenger who brought the news of her brother's death.

Yuffie ran outside and scanned the streets for the messenger. Where IS Lui? She spotted his mother walking slowly to her house and ran over to her. "Mrs. Lui! Mrs. Lui wait!"

The young woman stopped and turned around as young Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of the great Godo came running to her side. "Miss Yuffie? What are you doing out here? There might be evil lurking any where! Go back inside!"

Yuffie's lips closed together forming a pout. This how everyone treated her. Always frightened something bad might happen to her. "It is all right Mrs. Lui, my father sent me looking for your son."

"Oh Lui?" The young woman said as her brows rose in slight confusion. She was young, still in her 20s, she was married when was only 12 and had her son not very far after. She had a very unique beauty and her eyes shone whenever she was confused. Yuffie always made fun of her because of that, but now she was too depressed to speak of jokes. "He's back home. The death of your brother injured him deeply. You know that they were great friends."

_Were…always were…that's what I hated most about Wutai, its people always said were. Don't they know that real love and great friendships never die! They stay forever in your heart and never leave! Even though my brother is gone, he still lives inside me. Every time I look at my father I see him…and every time I look at him…I hate my father even more for letting him go alone… _

She stood in front of the Lui residence, a small house built only for two: Mrs. Lui, and her only son, Lui Pan. They called him Lui ever since he learned to speak, mainly because he never liked his original name, Pan. Yuffie reached out for the door, hesitated for a moment and then knocked. A muffled voice came from inside instructing her to come inside. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie opened the door and went inside. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Lui seated on the floor, his head resting on his kneecaps, crying...

"Lui?" She said in a small voice.

He looked up; his once clear eyes looked swollen and bloodshot. It amazed her how it changed so fast. He looked normal earlier when he told her the news of her brother's death. Now he did not look like the handsome Lui she knew. Lui never cried, not in public that is. He didn't cry at his father's funeral, but Mrs. Lui told her that he cried for long hours back at their house. Just seeing his pale face and swollen eyes made her eyes water and her whole body shake with anxiety. Reality hit her. Shun Lee was really gone. Her eldest brother…her one true friend…gone…never to be seen again. She felt her legs give away and she fell on the floor, Lui went to her side and touched her shoulders. Yuffie through her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, letting her tears burst and her sobs followed not very far after. Lui embraced his friend's younger sister and cried himself. They were like that for what seemed like hours. The first to break the embrace was Yuffie. She sniffled and rubbed her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

"My father wishes to see you." She said between sobs. Lui nodded and got up. He rubbed his eyes with the back his hands and walked to door. He turned to the little girl motioning for her to follow. Yuffie got up and followed. She wondered what her father wanted to know…

_Shun Lee was a lot older than me. He was 15 when he died, in Wutai, once a boy or girl reaches the age of 5; he or she is trained in the arts of martial arts. At the age 15, they are given the title of a ninja and are sent onto a mission to see if they are worthy of being stealth assassin or not. Unfortunately, my brother was not worthy of such title…that was why he died. I still cannot forget that day…    _

"Tell me Lui…" Godo stood in front of the statue of Guan-di, God of war, his back to the messenger and his family. "How did he die?"

Lui averted his eyes to the ground, "He was caught kneeling beside a woman in Mt. Nibel, your majesty. The woman was already killed by the Mako driven monsters and Shun Lee was checking for her pulse. I warned him not to go near her, but he would not listen. Seconds later, light shone from the other side of the mountain and we heard sounds and shouting. I called out for Shun Lee to run, but he was mesmerized, frozen in his state. I pleaded for him to run, but he would not listen. When I saw that the men's voices came nearer, I practically begged your son to run, but still, he stood staring into space and murmured something…I think it was, 'It is my time, Lui Pan, though it is not yours yet. Run…run while you still can. I can see the end coming…'" He stopped for a few moments to collect his thoughts, and then continued after taking a deep breath, "He would not budge. I had to run after that. I had no other choice. It was one of the rules of the ninja: you should never let your enemy know your identity. A few weeks later, I got undercover and went to the town to learn of any news on Shun Lee. I was surprised to see the whole town crowded around something, I went and asked about it and they said…" He closed his eyes, "They said that they were executing a Wutai ninja…I knew then for sure that Shun Lee was that ninja they were talking about. I watched them as they hanged him in front of the will. He was innocent…but they still killed him! Those SHINRA bastards! They only look for death!"

Godo did not budge; he stood in front of the God of War still as a rock. Yuffie feared him in that state. She wished he would yell or scream or hit something, but he was still… Finally, he spoke…

"He deserved what he got. He broke the law of the ninjas and he deserves to die. If he believes so much in the God of Underworld, then he got what he deserved. He is now part of that world. Now, please leave me as I meditate." He sat on the floor, still facing the Guan-di, and meditated.

Yuffie, her mother and Lui stood puzzled, shocked and most importantly, frightened…frightened of the Great Godo, ruler of the Wutai. The war certainly had changed him.

Lui was the first to move; he turned around to leave and looked at Yuffie's frightened face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Meet me by the dojo after midnight. I need to tell you something." And he left.

_There is one thing about Lui that I despise. It was his way of always ordering people to see him instead of asking them to do it, but there was one thing that I adored about him…it was his way of handling his anger. He never yelled or hit anything. He was very calm and collected…ever since he was young. _

"Lui…?" Yuffie questioned the night sky.

She stood by the dojo looking at the stars above, wondering where her brother's childhood friend was. She scanned the area surrounding the dojo hoping to see the familiar friendly face, but to no avail. Lui was no where to be seen.

Sighing and giving up, Yuffie turned around to leave, but just as she did so, she heard faint movement from behind her, the sound of feet hitting the ground. Only a skilled ninja or student could catch that sound. Slowly, she reached for her katena and turned around. She was shocked as she pointed the sharp object in the direction of the new comer to see that the new comer was indeed Lui. He stood, smirking. His smirk wasn't playful. It scared the little girl and sent shivers down her spine. "Lui…? What are you doing? I thought you wanted to tell me something."

His smirk never left his lips. He closed eyes and ran a hand through his long black hair that was held loose on his shoulders. "I'm leaving…tonight, For Nibelheim."

Nibelheim? Wait…wasn't that..? "Nibelheim? Why? Why do you want to go to that town? Are you asking for a death wish!?" She didn't mean for her voice to rise, she didn't mean for her voice to quiver either. She felt tears sting her eyes and was shocked as a few drops made their way to her cheeks. She made no efforts to rub them off.

Lui's smirk left his face and it was replaced with a worried pout. He took a few steps foreword towards Yuffie, but she only took a step backwards. He sighed and hung his head, "I'm sorry Yuffie, but I'm going. I need to avenge the death of my best friend. If his father, the Great Godo won't do anything, then I will."

A wave of silence made its way through the night's sky. Both Lui and Yuffie stood in silence staring at each other. Finally, Yuffie spoke…

"What if you die?"

It took Lui by surprise. When he made the decision of going back to the town of Nibel, he never considered the possibilities. Certainly, he never considered that he might die. He took a deep breath and said in his most certain voice, "I won't die."

"But what if you do? What if you do die? Then what will I do? How will I tell your mother? How will I continue to live? I already lost one brother, Lui, I don't want to lose another." Tears roamed freely now on her cheeks and were even hitting the ground.

Lui took her in his arms. He never knew that Yuffie felt that way towards him. In all his life, he wished for a sibling, never did he realize that his relationship with his best friend and his sister was almost like the relationship between siblings. He felt his own eyes sting as tears fell and landed on cheeks. "I will come back, Yuffie, I promise." After that, he let go and walked away into the darkness leaving the young girl crying her eyes out.

END!

**Author's Note: **

That took a long time to write. I'm so hungry…didn't have breakfast or lunch xX I so totally suck. I think I'll go eat while you read this. I hope you enjoy and review. Reviewing is good. I love reviews. You get a Yuffie and Cloud plushie!


End file.
